It has been known that a surface of a molded article has viscidity to some degree immediately after molding with a mold and thus causes inconvenience in demolding (removal) of the molded article from the mold. One known solution for this problem is that the mold is closes with a position of a split mold (a mating surface of the mold) being displaced from a predetermined position (e.g., see PLT 1).